


Ключ к северу лежит там, где никто не ищет

by Gevion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Songfic, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мертвых нужно отпускать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ключ к северу лежит там, где никто не ищет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twenty_One_Grams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/gifts).



> сонгфик на песню **«Северный Цвет»** (Аквариум)

 

 

 

 

_Ключ к северу лежит там, где никто не ищет_  
 _Ключ к северу ждет между биениями сердца_  
 _Я знаю, отчего ты не можешь заснуть ночью_  
 _Мы с тобой одной крови_

 

 

Когда стрелы Игритт попадают в цель, Джон не понимает, что к его боли примешивается чужая, и это сбивает с толку, не позволяет сконцентрироваться. Ему уже доводилось испытывать эти ощущения раньше — и тогда они были несравнимо слабее. (Позже он узнает, что одновременно с тем, как его ранили, где-то далеко, непозволительно далеко Роббу вонзили нож под ребра.)

 

* * *

Джон ненавидит жаркое солнце Королевской Гавани и желает, чтобы «Рейны из Кастамера» звучали набатом в ушах каждого Ланнистера. Только сейчас он наконец ясно видит — все, что он искал здесь, на самом деле осталось в Винтерфелле, о котором напоминают теперь лишь черные-черные угли и столб белого-белого дыма, заметный издалека. Одобрение отца, шутливая борьба с Арьей и танцы с Сансой, стрельба из лука с Браном и Риконом. Тот еще слишком мал для таких забав, но его все равно не удержать от них никакими силами. Охота с Роббом, всегда бывшая для Джона и благословением, и пыткой. Сам Робб, в котором властности и дружелюбия было поровну.

Джон шепчет: «Я хотел его ненавидеть, но не мог». И не говорит больше ничего, бережет слова, как скупец, как если бы они стоили всех богатств Вестероса. Хранит их только для себя, как тепло в долгую Зиму. Эта промерзшая земля не признаёт других королей.

 

 * * *

Мертвых нужно отпускать, чтобы потом иметь возможность спокойно рассказывать о них детям: мой брат — король, мой брат-король, _мой брат_. Но Джон не хочет. Боится, что однажды Робб станет для него всего лишь героем прошедших битв, который жил, как умирал. Недосягаемый и непогрешимый, со словами и мыслями, взятыми из книг о легендарных воинах. Что тот придет к нему во сне таким же молодым, каким был _(каким останется навсегда)_. Боится однажды посмотреть на него и спросить: «Кто ты? Я тебя не знаю».  
(Или увидеть каменное надгробие, воспевающее славу безрассудству молодого короля. Но Робб не был безрассудным, его сломили не враги, а потери.)

 

* * *

Джон не хотел бы испытывать ненависть к своим братьям в Дозоре, но ничего не может с собой поделать: потому что в их глазах было лишь сочувствие и ни капли вины, когда они узнали, что Робб мертв, а на место отрубленной головы ему — о боги, _о боги_ , на место его головы — приставили голову лютоволка. Когда Сэм штопает Джону рану на предплечье, тот не может думать ни о чем другом: только о неровных, больших стежках, соединяющих тонкую человеческую кожу и зимний мех Серого Ветра.

Джон заслуживал то место — бок о бок с Роббом, чтобы _быть_ рядом, чтобы _умереть_ рядом или, наоборот, победить и рассказывать потом сказки, в которые все равно никто не поверит. Он помнит одну такую, в которой тот, кто был искренне любим, возвращается со слезами любящих. Но Джон пролил так много слез и крови, густой, молодой, северной крови, что ему уже не хватает ни веры, ни надежды. Иногда он думает, что это наполовину та же кровь, что текла в венах Робба, что невозможно представить более щедрой и угодной жертвы для старых и новых богов. Иногда же считает, что это только его кровь, грязная, испорченная, которую не примут в дар никогда.

И если бы он только мог научиться любить Робба по-другому, так, как следует любить своего брата и своего короля, все просьбы были бы услышаны — но он не справился и здесь.

   
* * *

По ночам Джон ждет Робба: в дождь, в снег, в метель, особенно в страшную метель. Король Севера должен вернуться с зимой. Истинный хозяин своей земли — саванно-прозрачной, подвенечно-белой (а на Красной свадьбе все одежды были почти черными от крови, Джон знает, видел это наяву и во сне в первые дни после принесенных вороном дурных вестей).

Сэм смотрит на него, как на умирающего, и держится поодаль (Сэм никому не признается, что для него нет ничего страшнее шепота «мой король, мой король», который он так часто слышит и из-за которого не может спать). И только однажды осмеливается сказать: «Он не вернется». У Джона накопилось слишком много злых, холодных слов, прожигающих ему язык. Он произносит их и не может остановиться.

(Пусть Сэм этого не видит, но у его Робба темные, словно испачканные в соке северных ягод губы, совсем синие глаза и кровоподтеки от тяжелой короны на лбу. У Робба такие волосы, будто их лизнул огонь: рыжина Талли и благородные каштановые переливы Старков. _Родная_ , теплая кровь).


End file.
